twelvefandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Hicks
Jackson Hicks was a former president of The United States, and was involved in the conspiracy to sell poison gas to terrorists and trick them into detonating the gas on their own soil. The plan however, was found out by Governor Dave Beckett, and Abdul Amad had him assassinated without approval from Hicks. Three years later, Rick Jackson found evidence that implicated Hicks in this plan, and he was arrested. During Day 4, Hicks helped FBI DC catch Idihi Akpu-Nku, the Algerian Deputy Prime Minister who was implicated in the events of Day 4. Day 1 Jackson Hicks was rarley seen in Day 1, but he pardoned Ronald Watson for his past crimes to help find the rogue nuclear device in San Francisco. When Rick Jackson found this out, he was furious, considering Ronald Watson was the man who murderer Rick's wife, Kate, a year and a half ago. Later in the day, Jackson Hicks was moved to the White House bunker when the second nuclear weapon exploded in San Francisco. At the last part of the day, Hicks was considering attacking Saudi Arabia, the country behind the events of Day 1. Day 2 Jackson Hicks was brought back into the events when Chris Andrews requested a pardon for Adee Bredenko. Later, it was revealed that Hicks was in on the conspiracy to sell the poison gas to terrorists. When Rick Jackson found this out, he went to a bank that held a recording created by Adee Bredenko, between Arab extremist Abdul Amad and Hicks. This recording also proved that Hicks was responsible for the assassination of Governor Dave Beckett, the two nuclear bombs, and the poison gas. When Arabs captured Rick Jackson and demanded for the recording, FBI made the exchange and the recording was destoryed. Rick then went after Hicks and kidnapped him from his Presidential Retreat in California. Rick tried to get Hicks to make a confession, but Hicks denied all the charges and Secret Service assaulted the building where Rick was holding Hicks. Hicks then was talking to an unknown conspirator on the phone before a speech about how he wasn't caught. When Secret Service interrupted him, they told him Rick Jackson had planted a small listening device on Hicks, and that Hicks was under arrest. Day 4 After the defeat of Psycho-Social's biological attack on the US, Ralph Wilson informed Rick Jackson that there was an element in the Algerian government linked to the day's events. Hicks then called FBI DC and said he could help them find the mole. Rick visited Hicks at his home, where he was under house arrest. Hicks said that African Consul Ike Uba would most likely know who the mole was. Hicks and Jackson then visited the African Consulate in Washington DC, where Uba denied ever knowing about any mole in the government. Hicks knew Uba was lying, for Uba had assissted him in the Nuke/Gas Conspiracy a year earlier. Later, when Algerian Prime Minister Gowon was threating to attack the US for Rick Jackson's single handed assault on the African Consulate, Jackson Hicks requested to talk to Gowon, for he and Gowon had been friends during his presidency. Gowon then took Hicks' advice, and gave FBI DC permission to raid the African Consulate, and take Consul Uba. Hicks was then returned to house arrest after the ordeal.